In a virtualization environment, networking configurations may be employed to provide virtual machines access to, for instance, network interface cards, bonds, bridges, and/or virtual Local Area Networks (vLANs).
However, such employ of networking configurations typically involves a strong coupling to the implementation approach underlying the networking configuration. Moreover, attempts to comprehend a networking configuration via inspection of its underlying implementation (e.g., via one or more configuration files) may end in confusion or misunderstanding.